Wedding Bells
by Ilas
Summary: Naomi and Emilly are happily installed in their adult lives, both working and living together. Everything is perfect, but when everyone around them does not stop talking about babies, marriage, divorce and engagement, Naomi can't help but think it might be a not so subtle message of the whole universe to make them take the next step of their relationship...


**Author's note: Hello everyone! Ok, I've had this idea during my history lecture this morning ( well to my defense, it was absolutely boring, so it's better to think about our dear Naomi and Emily than sleeping on my chair no? :p), where they were all grown up and happy, but the idea of engagement was suddenly brought to them by everyone around the two lovebirds. Yes, it'll be totally fluffly, I want to picture them adults and happy, only with a big question to answer for Naomi. **

**I don't know what it'll worth, but I hope you'll love it as much as I enjoy writing this. Leave a review if you like this little piece of Naomi's mind, or just to tell me what you've been thinking to improve this little thing.**

**For those who read The Real Battle Begins, my other story, I totally plan on continuing it, I'm just offering you a little happy time before heading to more difficult subjects...**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but my imagination, which is not that much :p**

* * *

"Shit, Em, where is my fucking file? You know, the one with the new interview?" Naomi shouted, searching desperately where it was, she had to finish her paper during the morning, otherwise her boss would be seriously upset, the blonde already had three days late, after all.

She looked again quickly on the desk, discouraged by the mountain of papers lying around. Naomi loved her girlfriend, but sometimes, her total lack of tidiness was really annoying. She knew it was a bad idea to allowed her to leave her own files on it, but the young journalist could never resist Emily's pout and husky voice. Never, and the redhead was more than aware of that fact, because she used these assets every time she really wanted something, like a place to store all the records of her students.

"What? Uh... Have you checked the bottom drawer, babe?" replied the voice Naomi enjoyed the most.

She turned back to watch her gorgeous girlfriend in the front of the door, clothed only with her underwear and a big yellow shirt of hers. She could not help letting her eyes linger on Emily before quickly returning her gaze on the beautiful mess in front of her, her cheeks blushing a little. After all these years, Emily always managed to take her breath away. She took a deep breath, gave herself a good mental slap and opened the drawer Emily pointed. Naomi recognized quickly her red folder and took it to ensure no pages were missing. With a sigh of relief, the blonde put it on the desk, then turned towards her girlfriend, who had not moved from her vantage, a sweet smile on her lips.

Naomi approched her and leaned over to softly kiss her, broke away before saying "Sorry for yelling like that Em, but you know I need to achieve that fucking article as soon as possible and..."

"I understand, don't worry, I know it's really important for you. Plus, you're incredibly sexy when you're all stressed like that." whispered Emily in her neck, making her shiver.

Suddenly, Naomi wasn't sure her work was in such a hurry that she thought a minute ago. She said, a cheeky grin on her face "Only when I'm stressed? I'm hurt, honey, deeply."

The beautiful laugh of the redhead rang in her ears pleasantly, she was absolutely certain she could never get tired of hearing such a marvelous sound. Her heartbeats quickened when Emily answered back, her hand sneaking under her shirt "Well, now, you are even more sexier than two minutes ago." Without more thoughts about her unfinished task, Naomi kissed her girlfriend and deepened it rapidly, moaning when her tongue met Emily's and her hand reached her breasts. Finally, they pulled away, breathless. The blonde leaned down again but was really surprised that her lover pushed her gently.

With a guilty grin, Emily murmured "I'm sorry Nai, but I have to go to work, I am supervising the final exam of Kieran class, I can't be late. Even if our activities are like really, really interesting... We could finish this later, love."

"Sometimes, I hate your work. And your students, they see you more than me." sighed playfully Naomi.

"Are you jealous babe?" responded Emily, a grin growing on her face.

" Well, you know me, I don't like sharing you, even with a horde of horny teenagers. Hell, I have enough with your family and our friends to keep you away from me. They always loved to interrupt our sexy times!"

" You could have a point, even though the look of Katie the last time she walked on us was quite funny, don't you think?"

Naomi had to say she was right, the face of her sister's girlfriend was absolutely priceless, but fuck, why people can't ring before stepped inside their house? Those things have been created for something right? Like avoiding embarrasing situations, and particularly those involving Katie fucking Fitch opening the door to find her sister and her blonde girlfriend naked and in a very compromising position on the table... She blushed at the memory, remembering perfectly Emily kissing softly the inner of her thighs, rising slowly to her... Fuck, she recalled it too well for the moment when she was supposed to let her girfriend go to work!

She tried desesperately to compose herself quickly and failed miserably when the redhead kissed her cheek and sent her a cheeky wink before disappearing in the stairs with a "I love when you think about it Naoms, it's funny to see you all red!" Damn it, this girl would be the death of her!

Naomi took a deep breath, opened her file and began to type her text on the computer. Ten minutes later, Emily was downstairs. She kissed her quickly, then shouted from the front door "See you tonight Naoms, don't forget to pick your dress to the laundry for dinner! Love you!" and closed it.

The blond sighed remembering that fucking dinner in the Fitch house, well particularly in the house of Jenna Fitch. Even though, with years passing and Naomi not disappearing, Mrs Fitch had made efforts to tolerate her – not accepted, she would always be the horrible corrupting blond cheater in her mind- and rebuild her relationship with her daughter, it was always very tense between the two of them, and the weekly family dinner was, to Naomi, the devil's own work, but she made a point of honor to go to them to make Emily happy, because she would do anything to make the love of her life happy, but also to show she was not going anywhere, to say: "Don't dream Jenna, it is not so easy to get ride of me." Yeah, she was stuck with Emily, and hoped things will still this way for a really long time. The vibrator of her mobile phone and her boss' number caused her to go out of her thougts and she refocused on her article.

Two hours later, her task finished, Naomi was on her way to her work. She went out of her car, entered the building in front of her, took the elevator, arrived on the third floor and knocked on her boss' door. When, after three minutes, no one answered, the journalist began to worry slightly. Indeed, Harry Cole was not really the patient one and if he did not opened his door immediately, there had to be a problem. After five others minutes, Naomi eventually came in. She found a sobbing Cole on his desk, and it was really really akward to see her boss like that.

She was preparing to close the door as quietly as possible, but he raised his head and said between two sobs "Oh Naomi, yes, just, give me your article, I... I... look at it later."

For thirty seconds, Naomi hesitated furiously between doing exactly that and ran to go out or tried to find out what was going on. Finally, she approached cautiously the man and asked quietly: "Come on, what's going on? I have never ever seen you like that, Harry."

She was rather close to her boss, he was a good man with values which matched perfectly her own and he was more a friend than a superior for her. Damn, she has ever been invited to his wedding one year ago!

"It's nothing Naomi... Really, you should go and..."

"Obviously it's not. So tell me, it's rather scarry to hear you crying from the second floor you know? People will think we collect our informations by torturing some poor men." she retorted.

Cole offered her a tiny smile behind his tears and dropped with a big breath: " I've made a mistake. I didn't know what I was thinking, but the other night, I... There was this girl and... God, I'm such an asshole!"

Well, it was definitely not the kind of subject that Naomi loved , so advise someone on it... She was not very qualified. Even if Emily had forgiven her long ago, she had never really been able to forgive herself her one night-stand with Sophia and everything that followed. No doubt she would spend the rest of her life regretting it, and it was for the best, because thanks to that, she knew exactly what it was to live without Em, and the memory was unbearable. She was sure she would never do that, because she had realised she simply couldn't live without her, without her love. It was too much pain.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Cole, who looked at her expectantly and murmured: "Anyway, it's not like it is something you know how to deal with. You have not this sort of problem with Emily, it's all love and butterflies with you two." Naomi took no offense of the tone of her boss, she knew too well pain made people said pretty nasty things.

With a little sad smile, she replied: "In fact, I pretty aware of how to deal with it, because I've made the same mistake years ago."

"Really? But, you and Emily, you are... "

"We have not always been like this you know. When I was young, it scared the shit out of me, the way I felt, I feel about her. It was overwhelming. So one day, I slept with an other girl and well, she found out the truth."

Naomi clenched her fist speaking, it was terribly difficult to talk about this, even now. She hated that period of her life, it reminded her too well her mistakes, how a fucking twat she had been. But it was the past, Emily and her had moved on long ago, so she continued bravely: " It was horrible, but after a long time, she decided to forgive me, and I promised myself I would never waste my chance twice because living knowing she wanted nothing but broke my heart was just awful."

"But, how could she forgive you?"

"I decided one day I had enough, I couldn't bear being punished anymore without doing anything to save what we have, to fight for us, so I come one night to her and told her everything I felt about her, my real feelings. I opened completely to her, I wanted nothing more than win her back."

Cole sighed and asked after one minute of silence: "You think I should tell her? That I've... cheated?"

"Yeah, the latest she will find it, the worst it will be. Just, tell her what you feel, be honest. I can't promise she will forgive you or that it would not be a terrible moment, but, if you want her, I mean really, like you can't imagine your life with another person, just tell her."said Naomi, because she knew deeply there was some things you have to be honest with, it's worse when lies added to deception and cheating.

The man stared at her for a minute, studying the young woman face while his furrowed brows showed he mas thinking deeply about her answer. Then he took an handkerchief and wiped his watery eyes before responding to the blonde.

"Yeah, you're right, I need... I need to tell her, it will not be fair otherwise. Thank you, Naomi you didn't have to do that you know."

"No problem. Sometimes, talking to somebody is welcome so... Well I was here." She explained, a bit embarassed by her boss thanks.

The young journalist took a deep breath before adding slowly "Now, I should go, you know, seeing what I could do about the new article you decided to give me yesterday to fill Emma part because of she refused to work on it during her honeymoon, which is quite understandable."

When she saw Cole's eyes fill with tears again, she realized too late that mentioning the word honeymoon in front of a man who thought he had fucked his marriage was not the most smart thing to do. She cursed mentally herself, why everyone on this floor had to be happily engaged, newlyweds or expecting a baby, except his boss and, if you considered the wedding and children parts, her?

Anyway, she had made a big mistake and now, she was stuck with a crying again Harry, not knowing what to say to ease his pain a bit. What has she done to deserve such a bad luck? Naomi pestered silently, her day had started so well yet! Maybe it was karma for yelling to Emily this morning?

Interrupting her deep intern conversation with herself, Cole sniffed, tears rolling on his cheeks, eyes puffy and red. He said with a dead voice, as if life abandoned him "You have probably others things to do, Naomi so maybe..."

"Yes, I should let you, erm, thinking about it. Bye Harry, I'll send you the article as soon as possible." She spoke fast, too happy to jump on the occasion to leave the office. The atmosphere inside was beginning to be slightly stifling and she wasn't sure she could do anything more to help Cole. Some things needed to be accepted and resolved by people themselves. She left the room and closed carefully the door behind her, trying to at least give her boss some intimacy.

Naomi leaned a moment against the hallway wall and put her hand on her forehead, feeling suddenly exhausted. Harry Cole breakdown had brought bad memories in her mind, but she overcame those negative thoughts quickly, remembering nothing was wanting to her and Emily happiness.

She reached her own office, opened the wooden door and took place in front of her computer. Her gaze lingered on the photos on her desk. Most represented Emily and her with goofy smiles, during their first year in Uni, on vacation or in their house. She loved particularly one of them which had Emily alone on it, she stood in profile, leaning on a guardrail in front of a beautiful sunset, the wind in her hair matching the color of the red of the sun at this hour. Naomi had taken this photo during their vacation in Goa, and seeing the calm and beautiful smile on Emily face reminded her that to the worst time succeeded the best of her life. Their two months together in Goa had been a wonderful and endless bliss, made of laughs, travels, countless kissing and love-making on the beach: the time of her life.

A confortable feeling of love fulfilled her, and she began happily to type her article, humming cheerily some song she heard previously on the radio. Her work was going well, and she was so absorbed in her screen she realized that someone was in his office only when somebody let out an anything but discreet throat clearing which pulled her out of her writing.

A man in his late thirties with grey glasses and green pullover was standing on front of her, the top of his head already showing signs of baldness. Naomi recognized immediately Brian, a guy from the accounting service of the newspaper.

"Yes? Do you need something Brian?"

The man shook his head nervously, before he explained the reason of his sudden entrance "Hello Naomi, I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married, so I organize a little something with some people of the staff this evening to celebrate, so you're welcome to join us."

Naomi's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but let escape a loud "What's going on with marriage here today? It's a kind of catchword or what?"

When she crossed the frankly startled look of Brian, she remembered nobody besides her knew about the boss, so she akwardly tried to to catch her mistake, once again.

"Erm, what I wanted to say is it's wonderful, congrats!" Yes, that was worst than two minutes ago, now the man looked at her as she was some king of crazy workaholic girl who didn't know what she was telling. It was not definitely her day, thought Naomi.

"Thanks, so, uh, it was just to inform you. See you later." Brian retreated as fast as a Ferrari at full speed, obviously regretting his idea to invite her.

Naomi came back to her work, wondering why marriage was such a big deal to everyone. It was not as if you couldn't be perfectly happy without it, Emily and her were a good proof of that. In addition, one marriage in two marriages ended in divorce, so why putting a risk on a perfect healthy relationship? No way she would do something so stupid.

Hours passed and without she aknowledged it, time was for Naomi to leave her office. She grabbed her coat, went down the stairs which had the advantage to make her five minutes of ordinary sport a day, even if she could add full sessions of a more pleasant and private one during the night obviously.

Naomi opened the door of her car, sat on the old seat, fastened her seatbelt and started the engine. On her way home, she remembered she had to took her dress to the lavery, so she stopped to do her little commission. Once she did it, she drove to her house, wanting nothing but hugging Emily tightly after this day of work and maybe finishing what they began this morning. Yep, definitely the last one, couldn't help but think the blonde, a blush on her cheeks at the thought.

She stopped her car in front of their house, exited the vehicle while catching the dress and finally opened her door. The blonde had only the time to drop her keys and stuff that a red-haired tornado jumped in her arms and kissed her passionately. Saying Naomi loved being welcomed like that was an understatement, and she lost herself in Emily's embrace for what seemed to her like endless hours.

When they finally detached from each other, the journalist asked with a playful voice "Wow, you've missed that much Em? Don't you have enough with your charming students?"

Emily gave her a little pat on her arm, trying to seemed offended but failing as a big smile appeared on her face.

"You know, you're jealousy towards poor innoncent kids is a bit childish, Naoms. But I'll forgive you that one, because I've some great news!" She had said the last sentence with excitement piercing under her apparently cool tone.

"Oh?" Naomi simply asked, knowing her girlfriend had waited the whole day to tell her what was going on, judging by her little jumps of anticipation.

Emily gave her a bright smile then explained "You know, my colleague Lucy, you've met her last year."

"Yeah?"

The redhead paused a moment to push up the suspense, and finally burst it "She is pregnant! Isn't it wonderful? And she told me her boyfriend is probably going to ask her the big question!"

Okay, either it was a big odd epidemy of marriage and babies which was quite possible after all in Naomi's mind, or the universe was trying to tell her something, because it was a little too much for a single day. And by the way Emily bounced litteraly, totally excited by the idea, and her eyes lit up at the words pregnant and big question, she had a pretty good idea of what was the possible message.

But it couldn't be that? Could it be?

While Emily kept talking about how great a new it was, the only thought Naomi could formulate was an anxious "God, I'm fucked." Maybe she wouldn't be the only one on her office floor to not have a ring on her hand in a short time...

* * *

**A/N: Well, is it worth continuing? Criticism as encouragement are welcomed, just let a review to let me know!**


End file.
